autumn's pages
by marinated
Summary: —Tiga tahun lalu, Aria bunuh diri. Hari ini, luka mereka belum pulih.
1. calendar

**vocaloid (c)** crypton future media, yamaha, et cetera. **no commercial profit taken.**

 **warning** slow pace. alur maju-mundur. format drabble. kelanjutan dari **summer shade** , silakan dibaca dulu jika nggak mau bingung. kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

 **a/n** permohonan maaf saya haturkan. seharusnya ini dipublish bulan 9, tapi karena kesibukan, saya baru sempet ke sini. ini akan di-update tiap Sabtu malam. minimal 3 chapters per update. seandainya libur, tentu saja akan ada tambahan chapter sebagai permintaan maaf. di awal, ini akan fokus pada Yuuma dan konfliknya. mohon maaf jika Gumiya dan Akira nggak akan terlalu kelihatan. semoga kalian bisa menikmati ini!

* * *

 **autumn's pages**

by sabun cair

* * *

Ini adalah hal-hal yang terjadi dalam kurun waktu sekian bulan terakhir.

Yuuma mendapatkan promosi dan pindah kerja ke cabang Saitama.

Pekerjaannya makin banyak, meskipun gajinya sepadan dengan usaha.

Akhir-akhir ini ritual sarapannya ditinggal.

Ada kantung mata yang mulai menghiasi wajah.

Tak ada lagi komunikasi dari teman lama.

Notifikasi di ponselnya hanya berisi dari para rekan.


	2. calendar (2)

Waktu dulu, sesibuk apa pun dia, Yuuma tetap punya waktu untuk sekadar kumpul bersama teman lama. Biasanya di kafe punya Kaito.

Tidak ada acara spesial, cuma duduk bertemankan secangkir kopi. Kadang juga soda dan rokok. Mereka bertiga—dia, Kaito, dan juga Akira—akan mengobrol tentang apa saja.

"Semalam nonton pertandingan bola? Aku ketinggalan."

"Ah, lebih baik nggak usah nonton. Sialan."

"Pasti kau kalah taruhan sama Leon, deh. Siapa suruh tim payah dipegang."

"Tapi biasanya mereka main bagus!"

Obrolan itu biasanya berganti-ganti, sampai akhirnya mereka bubar karena petang datang.

Tapi untuk musim ini, Yuuma sudah berhenti pergi ke tempat Kaito.


	3. calendar (3)

Semesta di luar jendela bermetamorfosa jadi penuh corak cokelat dan merah akibat musim gugur. Dan di sinilah Yuuma berada, duduk di depan laptop dan berkutat dengan dokumen.

Mungkin sibuk.

Mungkin juga pura-pura sibuk.


	4. calendar (4)

Orang bilang, jatuh cinta adalah pedang bermata dua. Di satu sisi, ia bisa membuat hidup penuh rona merah muda. Bisa juga jadi obat mujarab yang menyembuhkan lara. Efek jika dosisnya berlebihan, cinta bisa membuat buta.

Tapi dalam kasus Yuuma, yang terjadi agak sedikit beda.

Cintanya memang membuat Yuuma bisa melihat dunia dalam bingkai yang lebih indah, tapi di waktu yang sama membuat Yuuma mendadak menolak realita.

Aria bahagia. Benar, bagi dia. Karena Yuuma selalu melihat gadis itu bahagia. Matanya bersinar sementara pipinya merona.

Gumiya pembunuh. Benar, bagi dia. Buktinya, semua yang tercatat dalam berkas polisi menunjukkan berapa besar keteledorannya.

"… tapi Aria berlari sendiri ke jalan dan—"

"Omong kosong!"

.

.

.

Nostalgia selesai.

Yuuma membalik kalender.

September, hari pertama. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak ia menghapus nama Akira dan yang lain dari kontak di ponselnya. Dunia masih berjalan sama.

Langit masih biru. Matahari masih muncul di timur. Dan Yuuma masih teguh memegang kebenaran versinya sendiri.


	5. melancholic

Kadang, sebelum terlelap, Yuuma akan berbaring di kasur dan berpura-pura bahwa waktu masih berjalan di masa lalu. Yuuma masih mahasiswa dan Aria masih ada. Sugesti yang Yuuma beri adalah; _aku harus berangkat besok pagi dan bertemu Aria._ Dia akan tersenyum dan melambai sambil tersenyum, "Yuuma-kun, selamat pagi!"

Paginya, Yuuma terbangun dengan sakit hati. Waktu tidak berhenti dan tidak pernah lagi ada Aria.

Hanya sebuah foto masa lalu di atas nakas yang selalu bersimpati pada Yuuma. Gambar itu memerangkap sosok Yuuma dan Aria di sebuah liburan musim panas.

Aria di dalam sana seolah berkata pada Yuuma bahwa; aku … masih … di sini ….

Aku berkarat di dalam otak dan juga hatimu.

Aku … masih ….

… di sini ….


	6. after funeral

Ada sebuah konversasi usai mereka kembali dari pemakaman Aria.

Waktu itu cuma ada Kaito dan Yuuma. Kaito, sebagai yang paling stabil, duduk di belakang kemudi. Yuuma ada di sampingnya, melepas kacamata dan membisu menatap geliat pejalan kaki.

"Menurutmu kita perlu membesuk Gumiya?" Kaito bertanya. Nadanya begitu hati-hati. Suasana hati Yuuma sedang kacau, tapi ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk bicara. Selagi belum ada keputusan dari ayah tiri Aria untuk menerima damai, Gumiya pasti sedang menghadapi serangkaian prosedur hukum di kepolisian kini.

Sebagai kawan, Kaito ingin setidaknya ada di belakang Gumiya. Tapi kenyataan bahwa Gumiya telah menabrak Aria membuat pemuda itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup, takut mengambil langkah. Ia tidak mau menyinggung perasaan banyak orang, apalagi dicap tidak menghormati duka yang saat ini mereka terima.

Mendukung teman yang nyaris masuk penjara atau bersimpati pada kepergian seorang teman yang satunya?

Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, ini pilihan sulit.

"Menurutmu perlu?" Yuuma malah balik bertanya.

Di depan, lampu lalu lintas berkedip kuning. Kaito pelan-pelan menurunkan kecepatan, siap jika lampu merah menyala.

"Dia teman kita, kan?"

Jeda menggantung. Mobil mereka berhenti pada saat ini.

Dengus geli yang terdengar sinis adalah yang pertama keluar dari Yuuma. "Serius. Aku masih nggak paham gimana caranya kamu masih bisa optimis begitu, Kai."

Kaito cukup peka untuk mengartikan jawaban Yuuma sebagai sindiran, karena itu berikutnya ia bungkam.

(dan sampai tahun-tahun berikutnya, Kaito juga bungkam)


End file.
